


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第四辆车-Car No.4

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 今天是陷入冷战的Alter和你。有车震因素，有强制因素。





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第四辆车-Car No.4

写在前面：  
（不知道为什么就是突然想写点剧情，而且为了修罗场我需要铺垫一下（深呼吸））  
我终于把旧狗拖出来上镜了！预告一下他只会在修罗场里出现，如你所见他在本车里还没有18（捂脸）  
突然就出现了很多私设希望不要雷到各位_(:з」∠)_

今天是陷入冷战的Alter和你。有车震因素，有强制因素。

====铺垫略长====仍然有车====务必刷卡====

库丘林Alter第四次在电影院睡着的时候，你发火了。

准确一点，是第四次在你们约会的电影之夜睡着的时候。

且不谈你很心疼现在动辄上百的3D电影票，恐怖片看到一半突然肩膀上有诡异的重量压了上来，还正好卡在僵尸搭上主角肩膀的时候。

这和说好的男朋友捂着你的眼睛安慰你的那种剧情不一样啊？！

你跳上出租车丢下一句“大猪蹄子”就绝尘而去，微信电话拉黑一气呵成。

【拉黑库酱的第一天】

什么都没有发生。

LITERALLY

什么都没有发生。

“立香今天是怎么啦，隔几分钟就看一次手机，有什么要紧的事情吗？”从早上就发现你有些魂不守舍的同事有些担忧地询问着。

“没什么啦！”毕竟都拉黑对方了，你也不知道是在期待什么。

搞不好他连被拉黑都没发现。你盯着聊天记录里一水的自己发出的消息，无名火起。

【被拉黑的第二天】

“你的消息已发出，但被拒收了。”

Alter觉得非常头大。

“哈？别问我啊，哄女生这种事情不是Caster比较在行吗？”

“会更糟吧。”

【拉黑库酱的第三天】

早上起来，手机像是闹鬼了一样安静。

刷着朋友圈更新，Caster的动态抓住了你的眼球。

呵。

可以啊。

能耐了啊！

紫发美少女啊？！！

Alter果然是大猪蹄子。

【被拉黑的第四天】

“哥，我都高三了，很忙的，你不能随便找个什么手下去干这种盯梢的事情吗？”

“给你打钱。”

咬着棒棒糖的高中生把自己裹在不打眼的校服里，按照金钱诱惑的指引，屁颠屁颠地溜去了写字楼下的咖啡厅。连个照片都没有，丢下一堆描述和“你见到就知道了”的不耐烦语气让瑟坦达觉得自己的老哥确实缺根筋。

不过少女确实很好认，即使混在一群下班的男男女女里，也像是闪耀的星辰一般吸引着他的目光。

微妙的嫉妒呢。

【拉黑库酱的第五天】

去他妈的库丘林。

天涯何处无芳草！

听到你居然要参加单位周末的（单身狗）聚会，部门领导Emiya神情微妙地想了想自己邻居家最近的暴躁的砸墙声，不知道是不是该暗示一下你谨慎行事。

【被拉黑的第六天 下午】

“哥我觉得你就去买个花道个歉送个红包，大周末的我在人公寓假装看英语吹冷风还淋雨是不是不太合适。”

金钱入账的提示音表明，自己的提议被无情的拒绝了。

“瑟坦达说让我买束花道个歉送个红包。”

“是的啊哥您能别掰我的手柄了吗？”

“...”

“啥花比较好？”

花店的小哥哥盯着面前这个已经在店里站了30分钟，面色越来越不善的高大男人，犹豫着要不要打个电话问问老板是不是欠债了。

【被拉黑的第六天 傍晚】

假装把英语书已经读了3遍的瑟坦达终于，看到了你出门。

要不是口罩和帽子的遮掩，他觉得自己直勾勾的眼神肯定会被发现了。

经过精心修饰的面容愈发展现出女孩的美好，高领的驼色的毛衣都遮掩不住那洁白的脖颈，飒爽的风衣把身体的曲线衬托的若隐若现，往常没见女孩穿的高跟长靴和短裙衬出一种与外形有些不符的妩媚。

脸好像烧起来了。

一定是被冻久了。

手忙脚乱掏出手机汇报最新情况的瑟坦达鬼使神差地跟了上去。

【拉黑库酱的第六天 聚会】

虽说实质是联谊聚会，不过由于部门领导这周居然也参加了，气氛有些微妙的严肃了起来。以往对工作的怨气今天肯定是说不出口了，剩下的话题无外乎是喝酒聊八卦，和同事之间“你怎么还单身”的互相嘲讽。

“立香怎么今天来了？和小男友分手了？”在酒精的作用下已经有些亢奋的同事忍不住打探起来。

被Emiya帮忙挡下不少劝酒的你倒还清醒，回想这一周的冷战简直气不打一处来。你绘声绘色地描述大猪蹄子是怎么一周都没有联系你，甚至还在周三就和别的女人勾肩搭背地笑的很开心。说到最后你斩钉截铁地扬言自己和库丘林Alter已经一刀两断，百分之一百都不会把他从黑名单中放出来。

Emiya摸着手里保持通话状态的手机，怜悯地看着你。

【瑟坦达】

“...我跟丢了。”

一边无奈地给Alter发消息，焦躁的瑟坦达紧张的回忆起最后见到你的位置。

街上下起雨，打伞的人们干扰着视线。一个转角之后，瑟坦达没能再找到那抹跳动的橙色头发。

“有人帮我盯着了，你回去吧。”

不知为啥，转身往回走的男孩子有些怀念起这三天的时光。

喜欢上哥哥的女朋友这种事说出去会被人嘲笑的吧？

更何况是喜欢上哥哥们的女朋友？

【Alter】

听着手机里传来的立香连珠炮一般的抱怨的时候Alter脸色还没有这么难看，虽然听到紫发美少女时有种把Caster打死的冲动。

不过听到“一刀两断”后，每听到男性的声音似有若无地约立香出去，Alter的脸色就愈发阴沉一分。

【酒馆】

你对身后的低气压完全没有感知。

毕竟和好看的男孩子聊天总是那么的愉悦。

就是一边总是诡异地盯着你的部门领导让你感觉很不自在，不知道他今天吃错了什么药。

直到意图搂上你的胳膊被紧紧攥住，有个熟悉的声音在你头顶炸响。

“离远点。”

“我可听说立香小姐是单身，怎么说也要讲究个先来后到吧？”

“你就当是她家的看门狗看不惯你。”

不知道哪里借的胆子，你抬手打掉想要把你拽起来的手。

“库丘林先生，一周没见啊。一出现就打扰我和小哥哥聊天是不是不太好？不如您去找您的紫发美少女再吃个饭？”

【拉黑库酱的第六天 夜晚】

被前来打着圆场的Emiya推出门外后，你下一句讽刺的话还没说出口就被拽着向前一个踉跄。

穿着高跟鞋，被男人几乎是拖着小跑才能不摔倒的你越来越气，偏偏手腕被扣得死死的，想挣脱也挣脱不开。

被摁进副驾驶座的你揉着疼痛的手腕，随着咔哒的一声，车门被锁死的明明白白。

“库丘林你这样是绑架我警告你。”

话一出口你就后悔了。

这句话听起来对Alter这种人就没什么威慑力啊？！

像是对你话的回应，一路飙车的库丘林把速度似乎又加快了一点。

等停稳在小区里，车里陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“谢谢库...”

你的嘴被狠狠地堵住了，牙齿磕在对方的唇上，明显沁开了血的味道，但摁着你的后脑勺这个人浑然不觉地掠夺着你肺里的空气，像是在沙漠里跋涉了数日的行者终于寻到了一处水源般吞咽着你的津液。一开始你还能发出愤怒的呜呜声，最后只能憋红了脸挣扎着想要吸取一点氧气。

男人以与身材不相符的柔韧性将你的座椅调至平坦的角度，灵巧地将自己挤进了座位和车顶窄小的空间里。等他终于将你从窒息的吻里解放出来，你剧烈地喘息着，车里混杂着皮革味道的空气冲进肺里，让人并不好受。

背光让你看不太清身上人的表情，但男人扯下自己皮带的声音让你下意识地向后瑟缩，像是能躲避什么一般将自己深深抵在平坦的座椅靠背上，刚刚还气焰嚣张的你简直像一只受惊的猫，金属扣在车门上撞出的一声让你像是被鞭子抽了一下一般抖动了一下。

“你把我拉黑了。”毫不掩饰怒气的声音像是带着回音，震得你头皮发麻。下身的丝袜被轻而易举的撕裂，你开始后悔今天穿了裙子出门。

“不...Alter...！”毫无前戏的闯入让你近乎被刺穿一般地疼痛，身体条件反射地想作出防御的举动，但车里狭小的空间和被压住的手腕让你只能拼命蜷缩着腰腹，努力忍受着被粗暴侵入的痛苦。泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落，你感觉冷汗几乎一瞬间就把你的额头和背沁湿了。

“不可以分手。”像是想起了什么一样，Alter又补充到，“连这个念头都不要有。”

“嘶—”只能大口呼吸以缓解疼痛的你气息都有些不连贯了，过于紧张的身体完全没有办法容纳死死卡在穴口的性器，但这个时候让身上这个发了狂的人退出去简直是天方夜谭，连稍微的向后退缩都会带出娇嫩皮肤摩擦的疼痛感。

感受到逃离的动作，Alter的脸色愈发糟糕。

“不可以。”

从小到大他就没对什么产生过兴趣，找到猎物的猎人才有了生命。

但你的下身紧得让他无法推进，盯着你紧紧绞在一起的眉头，他弯下腰罕见地轻柔舔舐起你的眼泪，你的耳垂，接下来是你的嘴角和细腻的颈部肌肤。每一颗吻都像是烙铁一样灼烧着你的神经，将你内心的抗拒和气恼一并烧毁殆尽。手指带着吓人的温度细细摩挲着裸露在寒冷空气里的大腿内侧，描摹着两人相连处被强迫撑开的软肉和上方的花核。

Alter极少这样爱抚你，通常他甚至愿意简单地掏出一瓶润滑剂，然后用更为直接和强烈的快感刺激你分泌淋漓的爱欲去接纳他，迎合他，最后控制不住地睁大了眼享受那痛苦和欢愉并存的狠戾占有。你像是被捕兽夹夹住的猎物一般仓皇无助地被压在身下承受着，虚弱又甜腻地吐出原始的词句。

因为疼痛而倍觉清醒的大脑比身体还早一步对这种爱抚起了反应。

他在取悦你。

快感和欲望的闸门一旦打开，远比单纯的痛苦让人难以忍受。

呼吸声里逐渐带上了一丝颤抖，逐渐浮现的快感让因为疼痛而绷紧的肌肉放松下来，揉捏着花核和交合处的手指染上了一丝湿润女性气味，逐渐开始温柔蠕动的甬道已经吐着水发出了邀请，但Alter仍然没有进一步的动作。

你感觉甬道里越来越湿热，失控的欲望像是一条蛇在身体里乱窜，与此同时，升高的仿佛还有车里的温度，当然或许是你的错觉也说不定。

你不知道平时应该早就忍不住了的Alter为什么还没有动作。蒙上了水雾的漂亮眼睛迷茫地找寻着那双赤红色的眼眸，目光纠缠着交汇着，Alter重复了一遍之前的句子。

“不可以。”

明明是陈述句。

“恩。”

你仿佛听到了一声叹息。

像是得到了什么许可，卡在穴口的性器向里一点点推进起来。逐渐碾开的甬道恬不知耻地收缩着，像是要将它完全吃进去的样子，不断挤压包裹着柱体。每一次你觉得已经够了的时候，他却似乎还能将更多的长度嵌进你的体内，直到顶到最深的软肉。

“唔...！”发现你已经完全湿润的Alter一瞬间就恢复到了他熟悉的节奏里，即使在狭小的空间里，结实的腰腹还是耸动着将性器抽出到边缘再狠狠插入。甬道被强行一次又一次被撑满，软嫩的深处被撞击着，汹涌而上的快感沿着小腹浑身乱窜，像是不受控制的电流碾压着神经末梢，引出你呜呜咽咽的呻吟。

身体诚实地向给予快乐的事物反馈着，粘腻的爱液从交合处不断被带出，每一下顶弄都让你愈发渴求被再次狠狠地贯穿。炽热坚硬的性器将你几乎是钉在座位上，意识随着猛烈的快乐逐渐迷茫。

你已经很难将目光聚焦起来，在车里被Alter肏干的一塌糊涂的事实也不能让你有半分警醒。快乐和液体都像是永不休止一般涌出，被狭窄空间束缚的双腿连蹬动的力气都没有了，因着男人一下又一下的撞动而抽搐颤抖。

淫荡的求饶声充斥在密闭的空间里，“求...不...啊...太满...”这样可怜兮兮的哀求自然是不会让Alter停下来的。他双手支撑着自己的体重，紧紧地盯着你因为情欲已经湿淋淋的脸庞，随着一次次动作吐出带着哭腔的呻吟或求饶的娇嫩嘴唇，和因为过多的快感已经失神的眼睛。

直白又强烈的性快感彻底将你逼到溃不成军，已经酸软的腰肢已经快要承载不住那汇聚的快感，呜咽的求饶也已经变成了嘶哑的哭叫。下身的水越流越多，像是堵不住一般向外涌着，伴随着尖叫和突然绷紧的小腹，你的甬道绞紧着接纳着射进你身体里的滚烫液体。

但这还不算结束。

被抱起的时候下身不受控制地挤出白浊的液体，仰躺在床上，被抓着脚踝扯开双腿再次被侵入的你已经连叫都叫不出来了，蚀骨的快感让你直流眼泪，你甚至觉得自己反复被肏干得在晕厥和清醒两种状态中打转，随着似乎永远不会停止的抽插中抽搐颤抖着。

等到Alter掐着你的腰射出来的时候，你已经只能微弱地挣扎着，被迫享受，或许是忍受着那过于快乐的痛苦。

痛苦往往能被忍受，而快乐不行。快乐只能被更多的快乐淹没，而哪怕想一想会失去它的可能都令人发狂。

【被家暴还收了手机的Caster点了个赞】

（啊真正意义上的狂王咕哒车！他真好！）


End file.
